In The Life (Part II)
by Miss Aruri
Summary: This fic centers around someone quite famous in the wizard world. She was sort of mentioned in book two, but if you want to know who she is, then read.


In The Life (Part II)  
  
By: Miss Aruri  
  
This is Part II of my 'In the life' series. It's not about Rebecca. This time, (after reading book 2 for the fifth time) I decided to use a character mentioned in 'Chamber of Secrets'. If you blinked or skimmed you would've missed her. When Harry walks into the Weasley House after flying in a car, he hears her name on the radio. **Zips up mouth** That's all folks. Reviews are always welcome.  
  
***  
  
I sat in front of my mirror, running a brush through my dark, stick straight hair idly. The shine it had been bewitched to produce was getting on my nerves. Even after dancing the night away it still shone bright, not from sweat. Someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Two hours!" My manager, Mr. Sachs, informed me. I was still in my nightgown and hadn't even begun with makeup. But that wasn't my job. I had to be perfect every time, so specially trained people that only care about money came to do my hair and makeup and choose my clothes.  
  
"Your slaves'll be here any minute." He said sarcastically. I couldn't help but grin. Nowadays, it seemed like they were my slaves. This new tour was hectic and stressful for everyone. I picked up my brush and began to brush out my hair again, which was already tangle-free.  
  
My eyes fell on the jewelry box by the mirror. It was a rectangular, purple box with my name carved on the top. I've had it since I was five. My father made it for my as a birthday present. Inside it was a single necklace. It was a golden chain with an odd crystal hanging in the front. The crystal was odd because it changed colors randomly. It also looked like it never ended; it was very deep.  
  
Too bad I never get to wear it anymore. Everyone's too worried that a fan would steal it. I've had a lot of trouble with my fans lately. Some Hogwarts students mobbed me outside a restaurant in Hogsmeade once. I fell and got a mild concussion. I still laugh about that day. They were all screaming and everything. All my jewelry was gone when I came to. Fans would kill just to see me.  
  
The door burst open as about ten people charged inside. They started running all over my dressing room, some of them choosing my costumes, others taking out the makeup and hair styling tools. I sighed. I didn't like this part at all.  
  
One person was brushing my hair (painfully, I might add) while someone else was painting my nails a glittery sliver/black. At the same time, someone was smearing foundation all over my face and my legs were getting waxed. I was refused permission to use magic for any of this. If anything went wrong, the results might be disastrous.  
  
I thought I wasn't going to graduate from Hogwarts. My magical talent was good, but I was very clumsy. I would create sleeping potions instead of truth potions. Transfiguration was my best subject. It was just about the only thing I was good at, besides singing and dancing at least.  
  
My thoughts were disturbed when I was pulled to my feet. I was being forced into a long, tight, silver dress, which shocked me. "I can't dance in this." I stated. The assistants nodded, retrieving another outfit, one which was a silver bikini top and torn silver pants. The outfit was very glittery, but better than the first one. So I put it on, despite the fact that it was the middle of winter.  
  
After my makeup, hair and everything else was perfect, I had twenty minutes to warm up. My fans were screaming louder than ever. I practiced some dances first and then did my voice exercises. "Hurry up!" The stage manager came in and grabbed my arm. "The music's already started." But I didn't need to be told the obvious.  
  
The music drummed in my ears. In my first concert, I was so nervous I threw up. The music frightened me. But over the years, it was where I belonged. The music surrounded me as I went to the stage entrance, the lights flashing in my eyes.  
  
"And now," A voice boomed. "I am proudly to introduce," The crowd screamed and cheered. "Celestina Warbeck!" 


End file.
